warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratscar
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin, ShadowClan, ThunderClan (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Ratscar |senior warrior=Ratscar |elder=Ratscar |rogue=Ratscar |sister = Snowbird |mentor=Unknown |apps=Shrewfoot, Pinenose |livebooks=''Tigerclaw's Fury, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow , Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Ratscar is a scarred, skinny, mangy, dark brown tom with yellow teeth, a patchy tail, and a torn ear. He has a distinctive long scar across his back. History In the Super Editions Bramblestar's Storm :Ratscar has now retired from his services as a warrior, and is now an elder. :When Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are in ShadowClan's camp to discuss matters with Blackstar, Ratscar interrupts Bramblestar by taking a step forward. He judges the ThunderClan leader's choice to question his leader, and orders for them to go back to their territory. Bramblestar is furious that Ratscar is trying to give him orders, and Squirrelflight mutters to him that Ratscar had one paw in the Dark Forest. Bramblestar reminds her that they gave cats like Ratscar another chance to prove their loyalty. Meanwhile, Rowanclaw shoulders Ratscar back into the group of ShadowClan cats. :At the end of a Gathering, Squirrelflight stares at Ratscar and Tigerheart, who speak with Ivypool and Cherryfall. Bramblestar assures her that they were just being friendly, but the ThunderClan deputy remarks that there were some cats she would never be able to trust again. After speaking with Tawnypelt, Bramblestar notices that Cherryfall and Ratscar had moved on from conversation. ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Ratscar is mentioned by Grassheart, when she and Tigerheart are discussing the lack of nourishing prey in ShadowClan's territory. Sadly, Grassheart mentions that Ratscar's ribs are starting to show through his pelt, and Tigerheart feels awful when he hears this. After a brief arguement with Plumwillow over a rabbit, ShadowClan manages to get the rabbit from Sandynose and Rabbitleap, and Grassheart says that Ratscar will be grateful for the meal. Snowbird is not pleased over the exchange, but Grassheart and Tigerheart figure that Snowbird's mood will improve once she sees Ratscar eating. :As Tigerheart, Grassheart, and Snowbird return from their hunting patrol, Tigerheart calls to Whorlpaw, one of the apprentices. He asks if the younger cat knows where Ratscar is, so they could give him the rabbit to eat. Whorlpaw looks up, saying that Ratscar had gone on a border patrol with Juniperclaw. Scorchfur says that he had offered to take Ratscar's place, but the elder declined. Scorchfur explains that with so few cats in ShadowClan, Ratscar felt that he should help with patrolling duties. :Ratscar and Juniperclaw soon return, but with Willowshine and Alderheart in tow. Ratscar's pelt ripples with unease as Willowshine explains to ShadowClan why she and Alderheart have come to visit— Willowshine has had a prophecy, and they need ShadowClan's help. In the ''Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : He now has an apprentice, Shrewpaw. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Shrewpaw, is now listed as a warrior, Shrewfoot. Ratscar is also mentor to another apprentice, Pinepaw. Fading Echoes :Ratscar is seen on a patrol with his apprentice, Pinepaw, and two other warriors, Crowfrost and Tigerheart, when a ThunderClan patrol accuses them of crossing the border. He tells the patrol that no ShadowClan cat has crossed the border, and he asks if they're trying to trick them into a fight, to which they reply they were not. When the patrol returns to the ShadowClan camp, he is seen reporting to Blackstar. At a Gathering, he is seen pacing around his Clanmates after WindClan and ShadowClan started arguing about borders. He is later seen on a patrol with Toadfoot, and they find Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather when they come to talk to Blackstar. Ratscar is also one of the cats to escort Firestar, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw back to the ThunderClan border. :He is later fighting in the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He tries to fight Ivypaw, but she beats him with the help of Blossomfall. Later in the battle, Lionblaze is seen pinning him against a tree. After the ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, dies, Thornclaw shakes him from his back, telling him that the battle was won. It is noted that his apprentice, Pinepaw, is sick for a small period of time, and she also appears fighting in the ThunderClan/ShadowClan battle. Night Whispers :Ratscar is beside Rowanclaw after the battle with ThunderClan as they set Russetfur beside her newly dug grave. He is then seen asking how they were supposed to fight cats who flew from the trees like a bird. When Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Ferretpaw, and Pinepaw are practicing some new battle tactics, he calls out to his apprentice, Pinepaw, and tells her she is doing well. :Ratscar is then seen heading out of the ShadowClan camp with Snowbird and Oakfur on a patrol. Later, Dovepaw uses her senses to find Tigerheart, and he is a member of Tigerheart's patrol. He is then seen asking Flametail if he needed any help looking for herbs, and he then offers to tell Flametail where Pinepaw fell into the snow, as Flametail thinks there might be fresh herbs there. Later, Rowanclaw asks him to lead a hunting patrol. When the ShadowClan cat notices that Ivypaw is in their camp as a prisoner, he asks if she was alone. He is then seen watching his Clanmates play on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :Ratscar is seen training in the Dark Forest. He is told by Hawkfrost to attack Blossomfall when she begins training with them; Ratscar is winning the fight when Ivypool intervenes. Ivypool thinks that it's not surprising that he is there, as he had always seemed a bit shifty. The Forgotten Warrior :Ratscar's apprentice, Pinepaw, has become a warrior, receiving the name Pinenose. :Ratscar is seen in the Gathering where Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. He calls out and asks Jayfeather if he is sure he wasn't just helping the water kill Flametail. The Last Hope :He goes on patrol with Stoatpaw, in which Lionblaze comes up to the border to provoke a fight. Ratscar sends Stoatpaw forward first making Lionblaze stare in dismay, sending the apprentice reeling, insulting Ratscar. Ratscar then battles Lionblaze, inflicting several wounds on the ThunderClan warrior, who does nothing to defend himself. :Later, in the Great Battle with the Dark Forest, he appears at the head of a patrol in the ShadowClan camp. Lionblaze tells him to move forward just one claw-length at a time. He fights with Shredtail, who calls him a traitor. Shredtail pins Ratscar to the ground but is thrown off by Snowbird, declaring that Ratscar is not a traitor, and it is revealed that she is his sister. Shredtail then tells her that her brother has been training in the Dark Forest. Shredtail summons Redwillow to fight Ratscar, but Redwillow is killed by Blackstar. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, the medicine cats announce a prophecy, that each of the Clans must embrace what they find in the shadows, for it will be able to clear the sky. Ratscar sneers that respect for senior warriors is the thing that should be embraced. Beepaw and Needlepaw laugh at him, and Beepaw states he is always saying that. Thunder and Shadow :Violetkit thinks of what Ratscar previously said, that she is not really one of them. She heard him say so in the elders’ den as she passed. She tries to tell Pinenose what Ratscar said, but the queen insists to not listen to the Clans words. Littlecloud has died and Ratscar sits vigil, crouching near his body. Violetkit thinks of Ratscar’s words again and wonders if the rest of ShadowClan shares his opinion. The apprentice protests about ShadowClan’s reputation, stating that Ratscar told them ThunderClan used to tell scary nursery tales about them to their kits. Rowanstar replies that peace brings prey and there’s no point fighting over borders when they have enough food. Ratscar gets up and narrows his eyes, saying the apprentices do have a point. ShadowClan used to rule the forest but now they live like ThunderClan. They are hardly more than kittypets because all they want is peace and food. Kinkfur protests that ShadowClan will always be feared by the other Clans, but Ratscar replies dryly even if they are not respected and feared by their own kits. :When Needlepaw announces she is joining Darktail's group, Ratscar flattens his ears. Other apprentices join her and Violetkit is forced to go with them. She escapes and returns to ShadowClan, although she never betrays secrets of her former Clanmates. Ratscar sees this as a good thing, stating that if she doesn’t betray them, she won’t betray ShadowClan. When Twigpaw is taken hostage by ShadowClan, Flowerkit talks to her, saying that Ratscar and Scorchfur told her that ThunderClan cats are just foxes in cat pelts. Twigpaw replies that the elders are just a pair of old gossips. Flowerkit asks if she can tell them she said that, but Twigpaw refuses. When warriors have to move to the elders’ den to avoid spreading sickness, Strikestone complains they’ll never sleep because Ratscar snores like a badger. Later on, Kinkfur dies so Ratscar, Mistcloud and Sparrowtail gather primrose and pinecones to lay at her body. The elder leans forward to grasp a primrose before carrying it to his old friend’s body, settling down beside her. As the sickness passes, Ratscar thanks Violetpaw for making Oakfur's nest, saying the elder will love it. The apprentice offers to freshen his nest tomorrow and Ratscar purrs that would be great. He looks at Kinkfur’s nest and sadly states it won’t be the same since Oakfur isn’t as chatty. Later on, ShadowClan is taken over by Darktail and Ratscar remains behind while Rowanstar, Tigerheart and Tawnypelt leave. Shattered Sky :Ratscar is seen with his fellow denmate, Oakfur, when Violetpaw assists Oakfur with removing ticks from his pelt. Despite Darktail saying no cat was to help the elder ones, Oakfur comments that loyalty is important, and the younger cats just don't understand. Ratscar agrees with Oakfur, and scratches furiously behind one of his ears. He says that young cats aren't what they used to be, like when he was younger, and Ratscar wonders what kind of world Snowbird's new kits will grow up in, once they are born. Soon, Needletail enters the den, looking for Violetpaw. She glances at Ratscar, saying that Darktail and Rain were right when they said that the elders should look after themselves. She also says that The Kin does not have room for cats who don't contribute, referring to Ratscar and Oakfur. Ratscar, clearly angry, glares at Needletail, saying that there was a time where ShadowClan didn't have room for rude fleabags, such as Needletail. Sneering, Needletail retorts that at least she doesn't have any fleas in her pelt. :Later, when Darktail is going to lead The Kin into battle against RiverClan, it is noted the elders, Ratscar and Oakfur are among the line of rogues that were chosen to fight. Darktail then explains the plan, it being the elders go into battle with the kittypets, Loki, Zelda, and Max, first. Violetpaw questions this, and when Darktail turns to look at her, she swiftly explains that the elders were too 'elder'. When Mistystar and other RiverClan cats find them at The Kin at the border, Darktail gives the order to attack, and without hesitation, the kittypets spring forward with the elders lumbering behind them. As the rest of The Kin attack the patrol, Violetpaw realizes Oakfur is on the ground, struggling to get up as Ratscar battles with a RiverClan cat over him; blood is noted to be dripping from a wound on his cheek. :Ratscar and Oakfur are two of the first cats that Violetpaw manages to sneak out of Darktail's camp, and Ratscar sighs happily as they reach ShadowClan's territory. He plops down next to Alderheart, one of ThunderClan's medicine cats, and says that he was sure that Darktail would catch them for sure. Not out of the clear just yet, Sparkpelt urges Ratscar to stay quiet, as they could very well still be caught. Alderheart tells Ratscar and Oakfur to rest for a moment while the medicine cat checks for injuries. Alderheart chews up some herbs, and places them on Ratscar's wounds, saying that he will take greater care of Ratscar the following day, giving the elder some time to rest once they make the trek through ShadowClan's territory and into ThunderClan's. They soon begin to make the journey through ShadowClan's territory, bidding goodbye to Violetpaw, and Ratscar says that he hopes to see Violetpaw again soon. :Ratscar, Alderheart, and the others soon approach a group of Darktail's Kin, who don't know that they are there. Ratscar identifies them as Cloverfoot and Nettle, saying that it looks like they are hunting. Lionblaze, another member of the patrol, says that they will need to take another route, but Alderheart is worried that Ratscar and Oakfur would be too tired to keep going. They manage to pass Cloverfoot and Nettle, but they soon face another group of cats, this one consisting of Loki and Roach. Ratscar accidentally coughs, alerting the two cats to their presence, but Ivypool and Lionblaze urge Alderheart to continue into ThunderClan territory with Oakfur and Ratscar, and the two elders and medicine cat soon reach ThunderClan's camp, where they are warmly welcomed. :Alderheart takes Ratscar and Oakfur to the medicine den, and passes their care onto Jayfeather and Leafpool. Ratscar's condition improves with the time that he spends in ThunderClan's camp, and Alderheart tells Ratscar that he is healing nicely, and that he should come back tomorrow for another batch of herbs. Ratscar thanks Alderheart, and tells him that Puddleshine did try and help the ShadowClan elders, but he had to sneak around due to Darktail's ruling on taking care of the elder cats in the group. Darktail believed that elders like Ratscar and Oakfur weren't deserving of any special care. Alderheart is shocked, saying that taking care of sick cats isn't a favor, but a medicine cat's job. Ratscar scoffs, saying that Alderheart should try telling that to Darktail, who saw weaker cats as a burden. :Ratscar continues speaking, saying that his worst mistake was not leaving with Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart when they chose to leave ShadowClan's camp. Ratscar explains that he was angry with Rowanstar for the choices that the leader made while he was ill, but after staying with Darktail, he now realizes what bad leadership really looks like. Ratscar says that while he hasn't apologized yet, due to the rift between him and Rowanstar, he will promise to think about it, and the elder leaves Alderheart's medicine den. :Ratscar, Oakfur, and Snowbird are welcomed to ThunderClan officially by Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader tells Ratscar and the others that they are welcome to shelter in ThunderClan for as long as they need to, but they need to come up with some kind of plan to rescue the remaining cats that Darktail holds hostage. Mistystar, RiverClan's leader, says that she is able to tell just from what Ratscar has told them, that Darktail keeps all of the hostage cats heavily guarded at all times, and that it will take a good plan to get them all out. Ratscar says that even with Darktail out of the way, his loyal supporters wouldn't just let Mistystar and the other cats stroll out of their camp with any of the cats. His supporters would be terrified of what Darktail would do, should those cats escape. :After the return of SkyClan, Ratscar is one of the cats sitting outside of ThunderClan's elders' den, along with Millie and Graystripe. Ratscar joins Graystripe and the other elders for a Clan meeting, called by Bramblestar, as they discuss what to do about SkyClan. Darkest Night :When Alderheart and Willowshine travel to ShadowClan, they meet a small patrol consisting of Ratscar and Juniperclaw. Although Alderheart is surprised to see Ratscar patrolling, Juniperclaw explains that with so few ShadowClan cats, every cat, including elders, must do their part to help. Ratscar appears to be happy helping ShadowClan with patrols, and tells Alderheart that he is just an old cat, and he isn't dead yet. Ratscar and Juniperclaw take Alderheart and Willowshine to see Rowanstar, and Ratscar sits at the entrance of ShadowClan's camp while they discuss Willowshine's prophecy. He agrees with Alderheart, saying that during rough times, they must all look forward instead of focusing on their differences. Ratscar continues and says that in order to stay a Clan, they must work together. Grassheart agrees with him and wishes to send out a patrol to help search for a six-toed cat. River of Fire : In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :When Tigerclaw explains how he chose to leave ThunderClan, Ratscar inquires if he was speaking of Fireheart. Ratscar is then shown flexing his claws, to check their sharpness. When they are about to go hunting, Tigerclaw suggesting going near ThunderClan, and Ratscar and Russetfur brace their shoulders. While he is present, Ratscar claims that it scents like pleasant hunting. When Tigerclaw reasons on attacking another Clan, Ratscar protests that they weren't strong, and didn't desire to take over ThunderClan's territory, nor hunt their prey. Once Tigerclaw kicks Runningwind's corpse, Clawface, Russetfur, and Ratscar plunge into the elder bush, and race back. When Fireheart is about to attack Tigerclaw, Ratscar is among the cats Blackfoot brings. When Nightstar dies, Ratscar claims that they would be pounced on like rats when the Clans would hear of Nightstar's death. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The leaders decide to hold a meeting on the island to discuss what to about the former Dark Forest trainees days after the Great Battle. Ratscar follows Littlecloud and Blackstar with Tigerheart to the meeting. He sits with Tigerheart a tail-length away from Blackstar, his ears twitching. During the meeting, Blackstar looks at Tigerheart and Ratscar and say they broke the warrior code, they betrayed their Clans, their leader and themselves. They have to be punished. Blackstar also says he doesn’t trust Ratscar and Tigerheart, and avoided looking at him. Both toms were staring at their leader in dismay. Mothwing suggests that they swear a new oath of loyalty. Ratscar flicks his tail and asks if they have to swear it now, to cats that have nothing to do with them. The leaders decide they do this in front of their own Clans. Days later, Ratscar is seen at the first Gathering after the Great Battle. Trivia Interesting Facts *The scar on his back is what gave him his warrior name. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as fox-red. *He is mistakenly called Rowanclaw. *He is mistakenly listed as a "darn brown tom" instead of dark brown. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Sister:' :Snowbird: Nieces: :Berryheart: :Cloverfoot: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Nephews: :Rippletail: :Conekit: Great-Nieces: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Grand-Nephews: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Rattennarberu:Крысобойfi:Rotta-arpifr:Dos Balafrénl:Ratstreep Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior warriors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Elders Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:River of Fire characters